Why They Should Be Together?
by SebbyCiel5927
Summary: This is a series of reasons, proofs and DRABBLES why Sebastian and Ciel should be together in my oppinion. How Sebastian made Ciel apologize to his soup? What did the servants heard in the study? What did Ciel find online? Everything is right here. But you've been warned: read the author's note in the beginning, it is very important.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'll make it clear for you guys from the very beginning: this is purely fan-made. I like this couple, and if you don't, or you don't agree with something NO NEED TO START A FIGHT. Everybody and his/her/its own oppinion, okay? Glad we cleared that. **

**Moving on! This system has a very easy construction: numbers-the number of the reason, A-the reason itself, B-proof (well, it is not always fully legitimate, but it's not the point!) and C-a drabble written by the inspiration of the reason. It will be multi-chapped. **

**Now them: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Too bad for me then. Also: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxboy), SPOILERS, CURSING, OOC, SOME EXPLICIT THEMES. DON'T LIKE? TURN AROUND NOW!**

**enjoy!**

1.A. Come on! They almost kissed at LEAST one time in the anime!

B. Season 1 episode 9; season 1 episode 24

C. The master and the servant stood in the middle of the room, just a few centimeters between their faces. Little hands circled a strong neck and bigger hands enveloped a slender waist. They just took a deep breath and leaned towards each other's lips when…a knock sounded on the door and Mey-Rin entered saying "There's a package for you at the door, Mr. Sebastian." Both males groaned silently and rolled their eyes mentally. Someone always had to interrupt them…

2. A. In the manga Azzurro Vanel (the one that kidnapped Ciel) called Sebastian "Romeo". Therefore, Ciel is Juliet!

B. Volume 1, page 157

C. (has a reference to the OVA "His butler, performs")

"What?! You want to tell me they stuck in the middle of the sea AGAIN?!" The head of the Funtom Company yelled in surprise at his butler.

-"It seems so, young master." Suddenly the frown on the butler's face disappeared and he grinned pleased from a sudden thought. "You see, young master, they were supposed to perform "Romeo and Juliet", but since they can't come I'm afraid we'll have to recruit your friends again." Ciel didn't bother to mention that he hadn't friends, or at least he didn't consider those people as friends. "Since we play the main roles in these foolish lives, I assume it will be absolutely appropriate that I'll play Romeo and young master will play Juliet." The butler smirked, showing his teeth to the blushing teen.

3. A. When Sebastian was supposed to save Ciel he told him "I do believe I taught you how to beg." Say whatever you want, but it raises some inappropriate thoughts within me.

B. Volume 1, page 170

C. "S-S-Sebastian! H-harder!" Ciel panted out, his face completely flushed. He and Sebastian were a mess of limbs and sweat on the king sized bed. Suddenly Sebastian stopped from his ministrations. He leaned over to Ciel's ear and whispered huskily before biting it gently "Beg me, young master." This time Ciel decided to ignore his pride as he whimpered "Please, Sebastian, please!"

-"As you wish, my lord." was the gentle answer.

4. A. Ciel always asks Sebastian to stay with him until he falls asleep. I think he needs to know that Sebastian is here, and Sebastian will save him (awww….)

B. Volume 1, page 84

C. "Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep." The little boy whispered. The demon butler bowed and seated himself comfortably into a chair. "No." Ciel whispered. Sebastian was a bit surprised, but when he caught his master's longing gaze he understood. He threw his shoes off and climbed under the covers to cuddle his master.

5. A. When Sebastian returned the ring onto Ciel's finger: 1. He lingered a LITTLE longer than he should, 2. It looked like some kind of proposal.

B. Volume 1, page 81-82

C. (takes place after Sebastian returned the ring to Ciel, season 1, episode 3; volume 1, page 81) Ciel sat dumbfounded on his bed. The blue stone on his ring glistened in the moonlight sending little blinks across the room. Ciel couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned in his bed for hours until he decided it was hopeless of him trying to fall asleep. The same memory of his butler slipping the ring on his finger played over and over in his head. The warm touch of his butler seemed to still play on his skin. He just sat there wondering to himself "Maybe, just maybe, was it some kind of proposal?"

6. A. The camera episode. Nuff said.

B. Season 1, episode 9

C. "Master, may I ask a question?" the black butler spoke cautiously as he served the afternoon tea.

-"What is it, Sebastian?" retorted the master.

-"Why did you try to take a picture of me with Talbot's camera? You could've just asked me, more than this, order me to do whatever you wish me to do.

-"None of your business, Sebastian." Was the cold answer before Ciel stuck his nose into another letter that lied in front of him. Sebastian read the expression of the boy carefully before his own features softened. He got himself close to the boy and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He then said quietly looking into a lone blue eye "You'll always be the only one, young master."

7. A. Ciel is blushing from time to time when he's close to Sebastian.

B. Season 1, episode 4;

C. Another morning began. The rays of the sun shone through the glass of the windows reflecting on a boy's pale skin. The boy tried to sit on the bed and to keep a poker face as his demon butler dressed him. This time something was different. The touches lingered a little longer than they should, and red eyes flickered teasingly from time to time to meet two mismatched eyes. "Damn that demon." Ciel thought looking away. "He always makes me blush."

8. A. Ciel jumped onto Sebastian.

B. Season 2, episode 4

C. "Young master, jump!" Sebastian shouted.

-"No!" the stubborn answer was barely heard within the roaring flames.

-"Jump!" Sebastian yelled.

-"No!" was the answer again.

-"Do you want to die jus like your parents?! If you won't jump NOW we going to lose each other! This is not the place to be stubborn, **Ciel**!"

Ciel took a deep breath and jumped. In the next moment he was wrapped by arms in white gloves secure in his butler's embrace. He heard a thumping heart, a **demon's **thumping heart through the clothes. He looked up to the demon's face and saw black tears rolling from the crimson eyes. The demon…he was crying. "What would I do without you, Ciel?" the Sebastian whispered right into the boy's ear.

9. A. Sebastian always lifts Ciel bridal style :)

B. Season 1, episode 2; season 1, episode 4

C. One fine day Ciel decided he was tired of being carried around in bridal style. Because god damn it! He is not a girl! The entire afternoon he and his butler tried to find another position that will allow Sebastian to carry Ciel, and it would be comfortable for the master. They tried everything: carrying Ciel on the shoulders, piggyback, even potato-sack style (which Ciel liked the least. He wasn't a girl, but he also wasn't a sack of potatoes.) In the end they settled on what looked like the most comfortable opportunity…bridal style.

10. A. Corset scene. Again, nuff said.

B. Season 1, episode 4

C. "S-Sebastian!" Sweat rolled down Ciel's body as he clenched his fists.

-"Just put up with it a little longer. You'll get used to it soon." Was the calm answer.

Ciel dropped his head before arching his back beautifully, moaning loudly. He slumped on the floor, his butler looming over him smirking "Now, when we're finished, why don't we put on the corset he should put on you in first place, young master?"

11. A. Sebastian is very possessive about Ciel.

B. Season 2, episode 6

C. "Even the thought that someone other than me touched young master disgust me enough." Sebastian growled at Claude.

-"So possessive about his little precious soul…" Claude smirked mockingly.

-"It's not only his soul, but his body and his whole being as well." Sebastian retorted. Claude's smirk turned into a grin. "What a shame, to fall in love with your meal." He drawled out in contempt. "I know." Sebastian responded calmly. "And seriously, I couldn't care less."

12. A. The end of the first season: Come on! You should see how they're looking at each other! And it looks like Sebastian kissed Ciel.

B. Season 1, episode 24

C. "Will it hurt?"

-"A little. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

-"Don't be! Keep it as painful as you can! Crave the pain of my life into my soul!"

A gloveless hand slid under the eye patch tugging it off gently. "Yes my lord" were the last words before the former butler pressed a goodbye kiss to the boy's lips. A single tear found its way out of each of the male's eyes before the final act.

13. Ciel called Sebastian late at night when he was supposed to sleep. My perverted mind thinks about something not so innocent…and you can see Sebastian's rape face.

B. Volume 1, page 185-186

C. _ringringring _the little bell went off in the kitchen. "My, my, Young master is calling me late at night again." Sighed a raven haired butler softly. Suddenly his features cleared as he grabbed the silver candelabra. "Perhaps, young master wants me to **entertain** him." He thought with a smirk. He exited the kitchen and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

14. A. Sebastian wants everything to be perfect for Ciel. The things that he says about "this is the Phantomhive hospitality" just prove this more.

B. Volume 1, page 12-13

C. "No, no, no, no, no! How much times I should tell you?" Sebastian shoved Bard away from the stove. "The milk is supposed to be exactly 57.6 degrees warm!"

-"Oh, come on, Mister Sebastian! The milk's temperature was 57.3 degrees! He wouldn't notice!"

-"How can you talk like this?! After all, this milk is for the young master! Err… I mean that in the Phantomhive household everything should be perfect!"

15. A. I'm sure that Sebastian hates Elizabeth, therefore, he's jealous.

B. Volume 1, page 50-56, volume 8, page 161 just look at Sebastian's expressions.

C. "Damn that girl." Sebastian thought bitterly as he took all the pink ribbons off the wall. "Lady Elizabeth is more than just a troublesome thing. It takes AGES to clean after her, and she always makes young master sick. And how dare she to touch something that completely belongs to me? I swear, next time she irritates my master to the end, she's going to find her head lying far far away from the body."

16. A. There are more than 10,053 kuroshitsuji fanfics on in total. 3,667 of them are in the narrow categories character A: Ciel, character B: Sebastian, Genre: Romance. That's quite a big part.

B. Look at .net

C. "Sebastian!" the earl of Phantomhive called firmly. The said person appeared in the opened door frame immediately. "What the hell is that s-supposed to m-mean?!" Ciel stuttered a little, his face completely red from embarrassment. He pointed at the monitor of his laptop, which Sebastian brought him from a parallel universe.

"Young master, I do believe these "stories" are called fanfiction. Fans write stories about their favorite characters from books, shows and such." He got closer to the laptop and flicked with his eyes through the fanfic his master had currently opened. He noticed it was rated "M". He smirked and said "I see there is a great amount fanfiction about me and you, young master." He then scooped Ciel up and whispered wickedly to the blushing boy "And I can't say it doesn't please me."

17. A. Ciel looks quite pleased that Sebastian has to stay with him for eternity.

B. Season 2, episode 12.

C. (takes place after the end of season 2) "Sebastian, stay with me forever." A selfish demand fell from the newborn demon's lips. "Like I have a choice..." Sebastian murmured irritated at his master. Ciel turned around sharply, his eyes glowing bright pink. "Watch what you say, Sebastian. You're forgetting that I'm a demon now, so I can hear everything you say." He said. Sebastian didn't move. A cruel toothy grin flashed on the younger demon's face. "You are MINE Sebastian. Mine and mine for all eternity. You will stay a slave forever. MINE!" he screamed. Sebastian snapped "You're wrong, young master." He said quietly. Ciel moved arrogantly to Sebastian "How dare you to say that I'm wrong?!" he threw at his butler. "Because I'm right!" Sebastian roared. He grabbed his master's jaw roughly, almost breaking it and making him look him into the eyes. Sebastian dropped his voice to whisper laced with something sinister "The contract that both of us signed three years ago states that YOU belong to ME. Your soul, body, everything is completely and absolutely MINE. I am merely a helper. You forgot that I only PRETEND that I'm your servant, butler, hound and whatever you call it. You cursed yourself to belong to me for eternity, Ciel Phantomhive."

18. A. Ciel is one of the two things (the first are cats) that make Sebastian happy.

B. Volume 2, pages 29-30

C. (takes place after the end of kuroshitsuji 2) "Sebastian? Are you okay?" A little lonely voice asked. Ciel felt strange. His whole life he didn't care for anyone but himself. He and Sebastian currently sat close to each other on the petal covered ground. "Do you regret forming a contract with me?" he asked.

-"As much as surprising it could be, I regret nothing, young master." Sebastian answered after he thought for a while.

-"But why?" Ciel felt confused.

Sebastian smiled before gently cupping his master's face. "Even though I will never get your soul, young master I'm fine with it. You make me happy, **Ciel**. I don't regret that I didn't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you. _You're my heaven, Ciel_. I'm so happy we can stay together for eternity." Ciel just leaned up and kissed his butler sweetly. "I feel the same way." He said. "Can we…stay together…as two lovers?" he asked sheepishly.

-"Of course, young master."

-"No more "young masters", Sebastian. From now on, call me Ciel."

19. A. Ciel chased Sebastian desperately in the OVA "Ciel in wonderland" (I know, lame.)

B. "Ciel in wonderland" part 1 OVA.

C. (takes place in "Ciel in wonderland") "Wait! Come back at once! It's an order!" Ciel chased the white rabbit. But still he was too slow and Sebastian disappeared from sight. Ciel tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. "Wait…! Don't leave me!" he yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you…" he whispered brokenly.

20. A. Sebastian saves Ciel every time (yeah, I know, lame too.)

B. OVA "Ciel in wonderland", OVA "welcome to the Phantomhives", season 1 episodes2, 4, 5, 22, 23, 7 and more, season 2 episodes 1, 4 and I'm sure there are more.

C. When Ciel was bored he wondered a lot. One day he started to wonder what he wanted from Sebastian. Loyalty? Sure, but that's not it. Besides he already knew the demon butler was loyal to him. Did he want Sebastian to care for him? That would be nice, but…did he want Sebastian to love him? Yes, of course, but it's still not the thing he searches. He…wanted Sebastian to save him. Yeah…to save him. But from what did want to be saved? In the end Ciel came to conclusion he wants Sebastian to save him…from himself. Part 1

21. A. Sebastian loomed over Ciel to protect him from falling wooden joists. He has sacrificed himself for Ciel. It really looked from their expressions that Sebastian did it because he loves Ciel.

B. OVA "the making of kuroshitsuji II"

C. (takes place in "the making of kuroshitsuji II" OVA) Sebastian lied in the hospital bed. Since the accident on the filming ground he couldn't walk, and his leg was wrapped in medical plaster. The doctors told him he should be like this for about two weeks. A knock sounded on the door and Sebastian answered "Come in." the door opened and his young master entered. He latched himself at Sebastian sobbing into his chest. Sebastian smiled and embraced the little half-cursing half-crying actor. "What did you do?! You could've broken your back, and maybe even die!"

-"But young master, you had a bigger possibility to die, and what would I do without you?"

The young actor looked right into Sebastian's eyes. "And what would **I **do without you, idiot?" he asked before crashing his lips onto Sebastian's.

22. A. Sebastian sacrificed a hand for Ciel. Twice.

B. Volume 3, page 21, Season 1, episode 24

C. "What will you do now with only one arm?" Ciel asked tenderly touching the place where Sebastian's arm used to be.

-"Everything is fine, young master." Sebastian smiled gently. "Just close your eyes for a second, please." Ciel did as he was asked. Suddenly he felt something on his face. When he opened his eyes he found both of Sebastian's hands cupping his face.

23. A. Sebastian always dresses and bathes Ciel.

B. Volume 1, page 5, volume 2, page 9, volume 8, page 146, the ending song (credits) of the first season (from episode 1 to episode 13), Season 1, episode 17.

C. Ciel hated to admit it, but everyday when Sebastian dressed and bathed him he felt weak. So weak, so exposed so…human. But he couldn't say he completely hated it. Why, he even…enjoyed it in some kind of way. Especially after he hit puberty, the dressing and bathing routine seemed to end more…pleasurably. But what he liked the most about these moments was that he felt like himself. Yes, just he himself. And he loved this feeling that the demon butler gave him more than anything.

24. A. Sebastian held Ciel in a really awkward ways when he tried to hide Ciel's mark. And the expression that they both give when Sebastian swiftly dresses Ciel has something special in it.

B. Volume 8, page 166-168 and 170.

C. (takes place after said pages) When everybody left Ciel rubbed his jaw thoughtfully saying "That was a rather awkward day." Sebastian just smirked and noticed teasingly "My young master looked so cute when he made that expression to make Lady Elizabeth turn away."

-"Don't remind me of this, Sebastian." The earl sighed tiredly. Then a dangerous, but playful glint lit in his eye. "Perhaps I should prove you that I'm not bashful." He said. "I'll reward you for your assistance today by rather **awkward **way." He smirked.

25. A. Everybody seemed to notice how much Sebastian is attached to Ciel.

B. Season 2, episode 6, volume 3, page 63, season 1, episode 2, volume 8, episode 173

C. "Sebastian." Madam Red called to the black butler. "I know it's none of my business, but may I ask why you are so…attached to my nephew?"

-"The answer is easy, madam." Sebastian answered. "Young master means everything for me…in more than one way."

**Hope you had fun! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No need to start a fight. Really. The full information is in the first chapter. Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. Too bad for me then. Also: CONTAINS YAOI (boyxboy), SPOILERS, CURSING, OOC, SOME EXPLICIT THEMES. DON'T LIKE? TURN AROUND NOW!**

26. A. Sebastian and Ciel are always almost are seen together.

B. Every episode in season 1, except episode 23, part of episode 7 and part of episode 24.

C. The earl of Phantomhive ran through the raging fire. He kept on screaming "Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you?! I ORDER you to come here at once! Sebastian!" But no one came. He was alone. Completely alone. He was nothing but a little kid, and his once great and powerful name meant nothing at the moment. He fell to the ground and started crying. He was crying so hard, whimpering and sobbing the demon's name in between the falling tears. A touch brought him back to reality. He was in his bed, and Sebastian was here too, holding his cheek worriedly. "I heard you calling for me, young master. Perhaps another nightmare?" the butler asked. Ciel just started crying into the taller man's chest trying to punch him with his little fists. "You weren't there! I called you, I needed you so much! You didn't come! Why?!" Sebastian hugged his master closer and whispered "I promise I will be here when you need me, my lord." When Ciel finally calmed and fell asleep again he dreamed the same nightmare again. He ran through the red flames and called for his butler desperately. But this time after the demon's name fell from his lips the first time a tall figure appeared in view. It lifted Ciel up and kissed his forehead gently before saying quietly "Yes, my lord".

27. A. Ciel despises cats, probably because he's jealous of Sebastian. Of course, he's also allergic to them, but still, it's not a reason to raise such a fuss around them.

B. Volume 6 page 34

C. Sebastian was sleeping. Even demons needed to sleep, though they had to do it only once in a few thousands years. Sebastian was dreaming about cats. Lots and lots of black cats. But suddenly a bluish-grey cat caught his eye. The cat had one blue eye and another wasn't visible because of the fur that was covering it. He decided that this is the finest cat of them all. The cat was just like young master: it hissed the first time Sebastian lifted it from the ground, and even tried to claw him, but when Sebastian started to rub the cat's head and ears it eventually relaxed and even purred. Sebastian continued to play with the cat's ears for a while longer before cupping the cat's face and bringing it closer to his own. "You are so beautiful, my little kitten. I love you so much." He then kissed the cat's nose. Suddenly the cat spoke in surprised voice "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

-"Oh, you can even talk my little kitty cat?" Sebastian particularly melted.

-"Of course I can talk." The cat replied a bit angrily "And I'm not a cat!" he meowed loudly. Sebastian frowned. "Of course you are a cat." He said. The cat seemed to sigh. "Sebastian, wake up."

-"And why should I?"

The cat moved the fur out of its eye and revealed a bright purple pentagram. "Sebastian, this is an order, wake up!" it said firmly. Sebastian was so surprised he woke up. When he opened his eyes the first sight greeted him was his young master lying on top of him, his face just mere centimeters away from Sebastian's. "My lord?" he asked, clearly confused. "I became thirsty, and since you didn't come when I called you I just went to your room. I tripped over something and fell on you, but when I wanted to stand up you hugged me around the waist and you started to play with my hair. Then you started to tell me how beautiful I am and how much you love me. THEN you kissed my nose. Should I continue?" Ciel explained. He sounded almost bored, but the blush that tinted his cheeks betrayed his expression. "But why didn't you slap me, my lord?" Sebastian asked. When he got no response he smirked smugly and grabbed the back of the earl's head hugging it closer to himself "So you did like it after all, my little kitten." He said fondly.

28. A. Ciel looked really embarrassed from his closeness to Sebastian when he learned how to dance.

B. Season 1, episode 3, volume 1, page 58-64

C. One day the three useless servants went to the roof to fix a big hole that Finny accidentally made. He just lifted something which so much force it flew up and made a hole in the roof. When they passed the young master's study they heard some strange noises. Something shuffling, a sound of rustling papers and the young master's shout "What the hell you think you're doing?!" The three servants leaned closer to the door and started eavesdropping. Sebastian's calm voice sounded from behind the closed door "Oh, but young master, you have to learn how to do this. I don't think Lady Elizabeth will appreciate your lack of skills at the night you will marry her." The master's voice huffed, and then almost whined (Almost, because the master of the household NEVER whines) "Ugh, but it is so embarrassing!"

-"Young master, these skills are quite a vital thing to know." Sebastian's voice replied.

-"Fine."

-"Very well then, young master." The servants almost saw the smirk in Sebastian's voice. A sound of rustling clothes was heard and Sebastian's voice spoke. "Now then, young master place your hands here." Mey-Rin's face reddened, Bard put out the cigarette he was currently smoking and Finny leaned closer. Did they really just hear what they thought they've heard? Could it really be that Master Ciel and Sebastian are…? Sebastian's voice brought them out of their thoughts. "Now then, I put my hands here...please remember, the position of the legs in the start of the process is a very important thing. If the position of them isn't right, it can spoil all the experience. Now then, are you ready young master?" The servants didn't hear any answer, so they assumed that master Ciel just nodded. "Ouch! That hurts!" the young master seemed to complain. "Please excuse me, my lord" answered Sebastian apologetically. "Very well then, let's started moving." Sebastian's voice floated in the air. "Sebastian, it feels strange." The master's voice was laced with uncertainty and discomfort. Blood started trickling from Mey-Rin's nose, and Finny and Bard pressed even closer. "Please be patient young master." Sebastian answered. After a few of strange sounds which sounded suspiciously like the master's grunting he said "I think I've got it! In fact I'm quite enjoying it. Can you move faster?"

-"Of course, my lord." Was the answer. At this point Finny leaned on the door too much and it broke down. The trio fell into the room with a "kyaahhh!" yell. What they saw quite surprised them: Sebastian and the young master stood fully clothed in dancing position, Sebastian's jacket was draped over a chair and the paperwork was scattered across the table. "What are you three doing here?" Sebastian asked putting on immediately his scary face. "W-W-We just were p-p-passing by, Mister Sebastian." Mey-Rin stuttered. "Yeah" Finny joined in "Suddenly w-w-we heard young master saying that something h-hurts, so we w-w-wanted to ch-check on him…" he trailed off. "But it seems that everything is fine." Bard looked around trying to find something suspicious. "Sebastian just stepped on my leg accidentally. Nothing's wrong." The young master said in irritation. "If you three have time to check on the master, go back to your work!" Sebastian finished with completely devilish expression on his face. The frightened servants ran away in complete panic deciding this was the last time they were eavesdropping to their young master and Mister Sebastian.

29. A. Ciel ordered Sebastian to never leave him.

B. Season 1, episode 6, volume 3, pages 142-143

C. "Sebastian, leave."

-"Excuse me young master?"

-"You heard me, Sebastian. I and Mister Smith need to talk in private."

-"But young master, weren't you the one who-"

-"Sebastian! This is an order, LEAVE!"

-"Yes, my lord." The tall butler bowed. There was something he really didn't like about that Mister Smith. That glint in the eye, those sneaky hands and those eyes which darted looks to every direction…Something was just too odd about him. But young master has said his word, and he had to leave. But what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't protect his master? Sebastian just crept along with his young master, following him, unseen in the shadows. It looked from his hiding spot like the two males had started a conversation. But in the moment Sebastian saw Mister Smith creeping his hand on the thighs of the boy his eyes widened and he reached the scene in one jump. It looked like Ciel didn't even notice what the sneaky arm of the man in front of him did. Sebastian immediately tore away the filthy human hand that dared to touch his precious master. "Sebastian! Didn't I tell you to leave?" Ciel yelled angrily. "Young master, didn't you see what Mister Smith almost did to you? My, my, young master, you're really clueless. Didn't you see how Mister Smith's hand touched your leg?" Sebastian replied a little darkly. Ciel's eyes widened. He turned to Mister Smith "Is this true?" he asked threateningly. Sebastian's remark "You know I can't lie, young master." And the man's frightened expression made their point. Ciel said without any regret in his voice "It seems like I can't accept your kind invitation to your house, Mister Smith. I also don't think I will discuss any more business with you. Goodbye." And Ciel turned away from the man, Sebastian following him. "You see, young master, that's another reason why I don't want to leave you." Sebastian said.

30. A. Sebastian lives with Ciel and serves him as a butler even though they are just two actors.

B. OVA "The making of kuroshitsuji II"

C. (takes place in "the making of kuroshitsuji II" OVA) "Sebastian, may I ask a question?"

-"Go ahead, young master."

-"Why are you staying with me in real life? I mean we should be like this on the filming ground, but you don't have to be with me in the everyday life."

Sebastian smiled then cupped the young actor's face. "I think you know the reasons very well, young maser." He said before diving down into a kiss.

31. A. Ciel is also possessive about Sebastian.

B. Volume 2, page 40, volume 2, pages 129-130, all the things that Ciel says about Sebastian being "HIS chess piece."

C. Ciel was bored. He should be doing his paperwork, but he was too lazy to even move his hand to grasp the quill pen. Instead he just looked out from the window. Sebastian talked with some girl in the garden. Even though Ciel would rather die than admit it, jealousy flared in his heart. "Who's that girl?" he thought bitterly. From the way Ciel saw the entire scene, the girl was all giggling, blushing and swooning. Sebastian was smirking his signature smirk and his eyes glinted a little. Every passing second the jealousy grew in Ciel's chest and his frown deepened. "How dare Sebastian to act like this?" Sebastian was HIS butler, HIS demon, and as much strange it would sound, Sebastian was HIS, HIS and only HIS lover. Ciel wasn't an innocent child anymore. He already knew what the most incredible pleasure that his demon could give him was. Wasn't it only yesterday when Sebastian murmured words of loyalty in between the hot kisses he rained over Ciel's face, throat, shoulders and collarbone? Ciel closed his eyes as he started to shake from anger. "Sebastian" he growled lowly. In the next second the door opened and Sebastian asked "You called, my lord?" bowing swiftly. Ciel went over and took hold of the butler's tie yanking him down. He then kissed Sebastian roughly and after pulling away he said with his eyes narrow from anger "You know you're only mine, right?"

-"Why of course, my lord." Sebastian answered a little startled.

-"Then what business do you have with that girl, Sebastian? You're not betraying me, or worse, **cheating **on me, are you?" Sebastian immediately understood. He grinned widely before leaning down and nuzzling the grayish-blue hair, his hands sneaking around the boy's waist. "No need to be so possessive." He stated, kissing his young master's cheek. "I was just telling her how cute you are." Part 2

32. A. Once again, my pervy mind thinks that something's strange in a wonderful way if Ciel thinks about the "corset scene" when he's unconscious.

B. Season 1, episode 4, volume 2, pages108-113

C. _"Seba-Sebastian! Nnngh…More! _

_The demon smirked before placing Ciel's legs on his shoulders, which made him get deeper into his panting master. "Ahh! Sebastiaaaannn!" the boy's nails raked over Sebastian's back. He arched his back just before…_

Ciel woke up by sitting up all sweaty and panting. He slumped back onto his pillow thinking "Damn this dreams. Screw this demon. But I wonder…will those dreams will ever get real?" He blushed to the point of the tips of his ears being red at his thoughts. 

33. A. Sebastian tried to warm Ciel with his clothes.

B. Volume 3, page 5.

C. "It's rather cold, young master." Sebastian said worriedly. He took off his jacket and handed it to his young master. "There might be a storm as well" he continued taking off his scarf and wrapping it around his young master's neck. "Wait Sebastian." Ciel interrupted his butler. "I want you to share the scarf with me, that's an order." He said firmly.

-"Why thank you, my lord. May I ask why did you decide to perform such a kind act for someone who's merely your servant?"

-"Because I felt like doing so. And I'm not kind. Now shut up and do it." Though the scarf hanged quite loosely on them because of the height difference, and it didn't made anyone of them warmer, both of the males felt quit cozy. Suddenly Sebastian remarked quietly smiling to himself "Who knew that my young master would be such a cuddle monster?" But Ciel preferred not to answer, instead hiding his embarrassment in the scarf.

34. A. Sebastian looked really worried when Ciel had an asthma attack. (L-A-M-E)

B. Volume 7, page 18

C. "My, my, did you have to scare me like that, young master?" The tall butler sighed as he changed the wet towel on the boy's forehead.

-"Shut up, Sebastian. I'm not responsible about my body's reactions to cold weather." Ciel retorted weakly from his lying position on the bed. Oh, how much he hated catching colds. He was so weak every time he got sick, and he absolutely HATED being weak or show any sign of weakness.

-"Oh, but young master, you ARE responsible for the fact that you're sick now." Sebastian remarked smugly. "I'm afraid everything I told you about falling asleep with an open window in late December didn't affect you in the least, did it?" He shook his head. Ciel just turned his head away from the demon. "It hurts, you know." He said quietly.

-"Pardon me?"

-"It hurts to know that in fact you don't care in the slightest." Ciel repeated himself. "You care for me and make sure I won't die only because you want to get my soul in the future, aren't you?" he turned back to Sebastian piercing him with his two mismatched eyes.

Sebastian immediately became serious. His eyes stopped glinting in amusement as they always did, and his mouth became a thin line. He turned away from Ciel to soak another towel in cold water saying with hurt in the voice "You have no idea how wrong you are, young master. Because I do care for you. Don't you remember what Agni told me once? The duty of a butler is to make sure his master is happy and healthy. But beside this, I care for you because…" He faltered for a bit but then he turned back to Ciel and finished his sentence "because I love you." Ciel was shocked. All the things the boy said were spoken out of frustration. He could never imagine his demon butler was feeling the same as he himself. Sebastian dragged off the previous towel from the boy's forehead before placing a little kiss there and putting the new towel in the place of the previous. He sighed heavily yet again "Well, my lord, I guess I need to let you sleep. I hope that you will be kind enough to excuse the things that I've said and to forget my words. Please accept my deepest apologies for what I have said. It wasn't appropriate in the least to talk in such a manner to my master. Good night, young master." He prepared to get out of the room when he heard a silent whimper coming from the bed "Wait!" his master called. Sebastian turned back and made his way to the side of his master. Ciel just held his hands out, but the butler understood. He kneeled down so Ciel could reach his neck and hugged the boy's waist. They stayed in this position a few minutes until Sebastian gave his master a quick peck on the cheek and said "Sleep well, my lord." But Ciel didn't hear that. He was already asleep in the demon's arms long time ago.

35. A. Sebastian was sooooo sweet and caring and loving and…you got it. So he was all like this when he helped Ciel to make a good knot to tie his eye patch.

B. Volume 6, page 132

C. "Damn knots… Why couldn't the one who invented them to make them simpler?" Ciel thought bitterly. He made a bet with his butler that he can tie his shoelaces on his own. By now he was failing miserably. Instead of a neat bow made obviously out of two shoelaces he had one big messy knot that looked like thousands of shoelaces tied together. The boy heard a chuckle behind him. "Don't help me, Sebastian. I can do this on my own!" he threw at his butler. But before he turned his attention back to his shoes he whipped his head around and yelled "And wipe off that smirk from your face!" Oh no, sir. Ciel Phantomhive couldn't lose. After all, he was the master of games, wasn't he? Besides, if he'd win Sebastian told him that he will get all the sweets he wanted for a week. And all of that without Sebastian's endless lectures! The prize was way too good, so he couldn't, no, he **mustn't** lose. And if he'd lose…Ciel didn't even want to think what humiliating things his butler will make him do. Sebastian didn't say what his master will have to do, but that smirk of his way too suspicious for Ciel to trust. After another fifteen minutes Ciel heard footsteps getting closer to him and his shoulders dropped. He lost after all. He couldn't tell Sebastian to stop, because he'd sound too desperate, and he already fell too back behind schedule to drag his failing attempts of tying his shoes further. The raven-haired man chuckled once again before untying swiftly the mess Ciel made until it returned to be just two untied shoelaces. He then said with a tone of mockery in his voice "Here, young master, let me teach you an easy way to tie your shoes. We'll make bunny ears out of the two laces." Ciel cut him off by yelling "Don't teach me such childish ways!", but Sebastian didn't listen to him. Instead he tied a basic knot saying "This is the bunny's head." Ciel decided to shut up for once and learn something. Darn! He was thirteen years old and he couldn't tie together two miserable shoelaces! Absurd! Sebastian continued with his lesson "Now we make "bunny ears" by looping the shoelaces like this" He made a loop out of each shoelace. "But we don't want the ears fall off the poor bunny, right?" he added looking teasingly at Ciel. The earl's great wish at that moment was to kick his cocky servant in the face, but he knew that if he did, Sebastian will get back at him in an especially cruel way, so he remained silent. "So, we make an "X" out of the "ears" and tie them together just like this." Sebastian finished his demonstration, and then made the same thing to the other shoe. When he was finished Ciel sighed crossing his hands on the chest and saying "Okay, you won this bet. What do you want from me now?" Sebastian just smile innocently before pressing his lips against his young master's. Ciel was so startled he had to balance himself and his hands fell with a 'thump' onto the bed. The kiss was quite quick, but when Sebastian pulled away he said "That's all I ever wanted from my sweet young master." he said fondly, though the teasing tone never leaved his voice. When he turned around to leave he heard his master calling "Wait, Sebastian!" and he turned back to face his madly blushing master. Suddenly Ciel lifted his head to face Sebastian and spoke somewhat cockily but sheepishly in the same time "Hey, Sebastian, I bet I can make a whole cake from scratch without your help!"

**I hope you enjoyed! See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**As you already noticed in previous chapters: here goes the whole yadda yadda of I don't own kuroshitsuji, contains spoilers, OOC, yaoi, cursing and suggestive themes. Well, I've said my word. And remember, no need to fiiighhhhttt~~~**

36. A. Sebastian woke Ciel up with a touch of his hand and the scene that followed later was really sweet!

B. Volume 7, pages 45-47

C. Sebastian had a problem. A big one, in fact. That problem was a stubborn twelve-year-old boy that refused to wake up in the morning. The poor butler just couldn't get his master out of the bed! It's not like he didn't try: he tried to wake up the earl by smell of food, alarm clock, taking the covers off violently and even just dragging the still sleeping master out of the bed. Sebastian already thought of the last opportunity he had: a bucket of cold water that will be dumped at the brat each morning, but with his master's fragile health he couldn't do so, and changing the sheets every morning is a ridiculous idea. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He smirked and decided to try it out the next morning.

The sun shone through the curtains and Sebastian's voice rang in Ciel's ears "It's time to wake up, young master." Ciel just grunted, stirred and covered his head with the blanket. How surprised he was when in the next moment the blanket was thrown off of him and he felt something warm and smooth on his lips. He felt exciting electric sparks shooting through his body and it felt absolutely amazing. The boy decided that the sensation of it was worthy of him to open his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Sebastian's closed eyes right in front of him. When Sebastian pulled away he flashed a grin down at his flushed master. "Good morning, young master." He said innocently. "Hey! What the hell was that?!" Ciel yelled angrily. In fact he liked that, but he could never show his demon he enjoyed it. "It was a "good morning" kiss, young master. And I must say it is a quite effective method to wake you up." Sebastian turned away from his master to the trolley with the morning tea. "Hey, people just don't kiss other people just to wake them up! Only lovers do so!" Ciel stated his face blushing even more. In fact he loved his butler, and it really hurt him to know that the kiss he just received meant nothing. Sebastian smiled to himself silently. He could read the boy like an open book. And he couldn't say his feelings to his dear Ciel were completely platonic. He turned to his master with the tea tray and said "Oh, but young master, please forgive me, but I thought we **were** some kind of lovers." Ciel had two opportunities: he could slap his butler and scold him for thinking like that about his master, or he could agree with him. Although Ciel didn't like the idea of breaking the steady mould of the "master-servant" relationship he wasn't dumb. He understood that he mustn't miss this opportunity. He stood up and standing on the tips of his toes he kissed Sebastian back, saying sheepishly "Good morning, Sebastian."

37. A. Ciel held Sebastian's hand (so cuuuteee, even though it was to give him the logo of the ring he found, but he stayed for too long in this position just to get the logo.)

B. Volume 7, page 24

C. (set in modern days) Ciel and Sebastian went down the street. The shorter of them couldn't ignore the looks and stares everybody seemed to dart at Sebastian. And by everybody he meant EVERYBODY: Women, men, girls and boys, everybody. Ciel didn't like it. Sebastian was his, and only his. "Hey, Sebastian." He spoke to the man beside him "Take my hand." He asked. Sebastian was surprised a little, but he did as he was asked. Ciel grinned triumphantly at the little disappointed "aww"s that were heard from every direction. He just snuggled closer to Sebastian, who intertwined their fingers.

38. A. Ciel told Sebastian that there should be a limit of how perverted one can be, and he said this about Sebastian.

B. Volume 7, page 91

C. Ciel looked at the horrid amount of toys Sebastian lined in front of him. "You wanted to try something out of here?" he asked in horror. His butler nodded "Why yes, my lord. I thought it would help us to spice up our night "activities."

-"You're completely sick! Seriously, how much perverted you can get?!" the master howled in terror and sprinted out of the room. Sebastian sighed thinking to himself "Maybe I should've waited until he grew up just a little more."

39. A. While Ciel was sick he was constantly blushing when Sebastian was near (yeah, I know, it also was because he had a fever, but that's not the point)

B. Look through volume 7, especially pages 19-20, 23-25, 45-48, 60(!)

C. One day Ciel decided he had enough of it. Sebastian always was making him blush, and gosh! Wasn't that irritating the young earl to the end! He decided that he'll find a way that will make Sebastian blush. The boy came to this conclusion because if demons could bleed, then they could blush as well. He already had a brilliant plan.

Sebastian was making his usual night patrol around the house. Suddenly he saw light emitting out of the kitchen door. "Strange" he thought. "I remember Bard switched off he lights before closing the door." Sebastian came closer to the door and peeked in cautiously before entering fully. "Sebaaastiiiaaannn~~~" he heard a seductive call. He turned his head to the source of the voice and froze instantly. On the counter sat his young master, but his attire was the one to make the demon freeze. Ciel's simple white dress shirt was unbuttoned, and it was pooling around the boy's wrists. Instead of his usual knee-length pants he wore extremely short shorts that showed off most of his thighs. He had fishnet stockings that hugged his slender legs beautifully and he wore high-heeled black boots that came almost up to his knees. Each second Sebastian looked more at Ciel his face became a darker shade of red. "Come here" the boy purred beckoning his dazed butler with his index finger. Sebastian made his way to the earl in some kind of trance. Ciel grinned triumphantly in his head and locked his hands around Sebastian neck and his legs around the butler's waist. "Don't you have anything to say?" he asked all pouty-faced. Sebastian hugged the boy firmly before kissing the boy an open-mouthed kiss. The make out session turned quickly into raw sex. Both males quite enjoyed it, because after all, both liked it rough. When Sebastian carried his sleepy young master back to his room he whispered into the earl's ear "Maybe you should dress like this more often, my lord." Part 3

40. A. The way Sebastian always cares about Ciel just looks too nice to be just butler-maser relationship.

B. All through the manga, and especially season 2. Just read and watch it! Also: volume 7, pages 57-60, 85-87

C. Ciel sat at his study wrapped in a blanket. It was late November, and it was already very cold. Sebastian entered with tea, dessert and an extra blanket. He came closer to his master and wrapped him into the blanket caringly. Then the butler handed the tea and the dessert to the earl before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know, Sebastian, it's really strange to think that the relationships between us have changed." The earl spoke thoughtfully.

-"Who cares, young master. Let them think so, it is our little secret from the world" the demon butler replied nuzzling Ciel's cheek.

41. A. Just a little panel in the manga. Look at Sebastian's position of hands and Ciel's expression on the lowest panel.

B. Volume 1, page 82.

C. Many people actually forgot it, but Ciel was still a child. And all the heavy mass he had to carry on his shoulders still broke him down sometimes. Just like tonight: The earl whimpered and almost sobbed under his butler's soothing touches. He wanted it to stop, he really did, but for some reason tears couldn't stop flowing out of his eyes. He cried, cried so bitterly, because he was lonely, because he was so damn exhausted from all the work, because he had traumas, because he had nothing, even his soul didn't belong to him anymore. The only thing that stopped him from breaking down completely was a certain raven-headed butler who lied with him on the bed, petting his hair softly and pressing sweet kisses on the nape of his neck. No matter what you say, but Ciel was a masochist. Even in this abnormal situation he wanted to feel pain. He wanted Sebastian to ravish him, to bring him the impossible pain and pleasure at the same time. Ciel wanted to feel the pain so he could forget his troubles for at least a few minutes. But as much as Sebastian was a sadistic monster, he couldn't bring himself to cause pain to his beloved. Even though Ciel ordered him to cause him pain he refused. As much as Sebastian wanted it, he understood that he can't just take advantage from the broken fragile doll-like child. Instead he just murmured something calming against Ciel's back and neck while sliding his bare hands over the boy's upper body soothingly. "How far is this going to roll down the hill?" asked a little voice in the darkness of the bedroom. "My lord, I'm afraid I don't understand you." a confused answer followed. "Even though you have to do everything that I will order you to, you refused to obey to something as simple as bringing me pain."

-"I couldn't bring myself to do so, my lord."

-"You should have!" suddenly the boy yelled anger and hate burning in his multicolored eyes. He closed them for a second and snuggled back into Sebastian. Just before he fell asleep he whispered "Who knows, maybe you will betray me just like that in the moment I need you the most."

42. A. Sebastian's little gentle smile (not smirk or grin) that he shot at Ciel's back.

B. Season's 2 opening.

C. The earl of Phantomhive gritted his teeth "Sebastian. Stop. Smiling. At. Me. This. Instant." He growled in anger. For the past ten minutes of the carriage ride the demon butler did nothing but to smile at him. In fact Ciel didn't even know his butler could smile. The earl thought that Sebastian could only grin or smirk. The smile wasn't frightening or creepy. It just irritated earl to the point of boiling his blood. Sebastian didn't stop. Finally the earl decided that his butler probably wanted something. "Why do you smile, Sebastian?" he finally asked with a sigh. "Oh nothing, I just love you, my lord." His butler answered calmly. And even though his mind screamed at him to stop and get himself together, Ciel couldn't stop grinning like an idiotic soft hearted puddle of lovey-dovey goo for the entire carriage ride.

43. A. It was really cute of Sebastian to care about Ciel when he was sick.

B. Volume 7, page 90-91

C. Once again, Ciel has caught a cold. From the behavior of his butler it looked like the time his master was sick was the main entertainment of his life. All Ciel asked for was a simple bowl of soup. But his butler decided to make a whole show out of it: He did brought the soup, but instead just giving it to his master he fished a spoon out of nowhere, and filled it with soup before bringing it to his master's lips (not before cooling it down by blowing down onto it)

"Open wide, my lord~"

-"Sebastian, this is enough. I demand you to give me the damn bowl so I can feed myself."

-"Oh, young master, why do you have to talk like this to Mister Bowl?"

-"SEBASTIAN! Stop this circus at once and give me my fucking food!"

Sebastian gasped in fake horror. "My lord! It is absolutely not appropriate for a noble of your level to talk in this manner! Besides, don't you think that you'll hurt Missis Spoon's, Mister Bowl's and Mister Soups' feelings?"

-"W-W-WHAT?! SEBASTIAN! STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATLEY! JUST GIVE ME MY FOOD THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian turned away like if his feelings were hurt. He stuck up his nose, and said into the air "As you wish, my lord. Let's go, my good lady and sirs." He started to walk away to the door.

Ciel wasn't going to give up that easily. "Sebastian, I ordered you to give me the food, didn't I?" Sebastian stopped in his tracks immediately. "It's not my choice, young master." He told to the sick boy on the bed. "Mister Soup is very offended by your behavior, and he refuses to be eaten by you until you will apologize properly. Since you also hurt Mister Bowl's feelings, and Missis Spoon is the Gentlemen's friend they want a proper apologize for them as well."

-"Do you even understand what you are saying?! First of all, why does the so-called "Mister Soup" even wants to be eaten?! And lastly, are you trying to make me apologize to lifeless objects!? No way in hell I'm going to do it!"

-"This is your choice, young master" Sebastian repeated his words, ignoring completely the logic words his master brought up.

The soup looked really appealing, and Ciel almost started to drool over it. He really wanted to object, to yell or at least refuse to eat, but Sebastian's cooking skills were just too much.

Finally he sighed completely irritated by himself and his butler "Fine."

He turned to the objects Sebastian held in his hands and said "Please accept my personal apologies for cursing you, Mister Bowl and Mister Soup. As for you, Missis Spoon, please accept my deepest apologies for disgracing your friends." The boy turned his attention to Sebastian "Are you happy now?" he hissed at the grinning demon.

Sebastian lifted the bowl with the soup to his ear and nodded. "The jolly folks there have accepted your apologies, my lord. Now open wide, before Mister Soup's already cool attitude to you turned completely cold."

For Ciel nothing was left but to open his mouth. Still he frowned all through the feeding, his hands crossed angrily on his chest and his eyes radiating pure hatred towards the tricky demon, who decided to ignore it. When the soup was finished "Miss Napkin", as Sebastian introduced her, (and Ciel had to shake one of her corners as to "greet her properly") cleaned the boy's stained face.

"Now, was it all that hard?" the butler smiled towards the boy. Though his young master's gaze was clearly screaming "I-hate-you-you-fucking-son-of-a-bitch-and-I'm-not -going-to-let-you-sneak-off-without-getting-reveng e" he brushed it off. Right now he was greatly amused. Another idea, which seemed as the cherry on the top, popped into his mind.

"Since young master is retired from sweets due to his sickness, I will give you now a little reward from a different kind, young master." The demon's grin widened. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the master's cheek. When he exited he was very satisfied by everything. Both his little show, and the maser's reaction, which turned out as a tomato-red face, accompanied with a badly disguised pleased expression.

44. A. Ciel says that Sebastian is his knight, and not pawn. Of course Sebastian is stronger, but maybe Ciel meant that by knight he wanted to say that Sebastian is his "knight in shining armor", because after all, Sebastian saved him, right? (Squuueeeaaallll!)

B. Volume 2, pages 129-130

C. "Ahck! Sebastian! Come here at once!" Ciel called trying to keep his balance desperately. He was on another mission and some another creepy pedophile, which in fact possessed some inhuman skills, was chasing him. Ciel fell from the roof, the criminal jumping right after him. Ciel scrunched his eyes shut, but he opened them in the moment he felt a firm chest and arm catching him. Once again his one hell of a butler caught him. The criminal's body was lying near by with a silver knife sticking out of his temple. "Once again your loyal knight has saved you, my lord." The demon said teasingly.

-"How touching." Ciel sneered.

-"Now, now, aren't you going to reward your brave knight with a kiss?" Sebastian asked playfully. Ciel's face went a blaze red and he opened his mouth to yell at his butler, but then he sighed, closed his mouth and gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek. Sebastian's grin widened and his eyes started to glint fondly. Ciel looked to the side and crossed his arms on his chest. "I hate you." He told to his faithful butler.

-"I know, my lord. And I love you too." He answered before both of them disappeared into a dark alley.

45. A. Sebastian had some REALLY soft random expressions.

B. Volume 8, last page, Volume 3, page 132.

C. No one knew about this, but when the master of the mansion was asleep the butler would sneak into the boy's bedroom. He was unseen in the shadows, smoke in the air, an unseen raven in the dead of the night. Oh, how many opportunities he had! Starting from just closing the curtains further, and ending with sending nightmares to plague the boy, just because it amused the butler greatly. But even though he had so much power due to the fact of him being a demon, he did nothing but watch the boy sleep. The demon's face softened, and sheer affection seeped from his entire being. Sometimes he even petted the sleeping male's hair so softly the master didn't even stir. Sebastian knew there is probably a very little chance the master would accept his feelings. And still, as much as Ciel grew up and came to know his servant better, the chance of acceptance grew. For now, Sebastian decided, he'll just have to wait. Yes, he would wait, even if it means he will have to wait until hell will freeze. But he will wait for the perfect opportunity. After all, what kind of butler he would be if he can't be a little patient?

**I hope you enjoyed! See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello hello once again! Since I must, I will say that again: I do not own kuroshitsuji! As well as all the warnings-contains explicit themes, yaoi (boyxboy), spoilers, OOC, strong language. I'm sure you already understood long time ago, but just for security: have a problem with something I wrote? No need to start a fight. **

46. A. Ciel said he never had sweets better than Sebastian's (pervy mind, pervy mind)

B. Volume 1, page 37

C. "Mmm" Ciel moaned into the kiss. Sebastian's mouth was warm and welcoming. Even though the boy knew his butler was more experienced, Sebastian let him to win the heated tongue battle. Ciel purely enjoyed every moment of it. When he felt he started to suffocate he pulled back. A string of saliva still connected his and Sebastian's lips. "You were right." The boy said. "It's better than any sweet that I've ever had." He wanted to lean into those sweet lips again, but a gloved hand stopped him. "My lord," the butler smirked at his confused master "Why don't we move on from the kisses? I'm sure that if you will explore a little more you will find that other parts of me are even sweeter than this one." Oh, how much the demon enjoyed the boy's natural curiosity and craving for sweets!

47. A. Sebastian kind of put his hands on the shoulders of Ciel who was probably naked…Well…this raises very…interesting thoughts, seriously.

B. Kuroshitsuji opening of season 1, the second part of the season (episodes about 12-24)

C. The boy trembled. The demon grinned. Humans are so amusing. They never know what that thing they want so badly is. Mere minutes ago his little young master ordered him to ravish him. Yeah, ravish, not make love or have sex or whatever. And now, when Sebastian glided his tongue against his master's throat, biting here and there occasionally the little boy beneath him whimpered miserably and looked like he's holding himself back from telling the demon to stop. But the demon knew his little master was a masochist, and he was ever so glad to bring his master the oh-so-desired pain. Sebastian never loved. Demons can't love. They could only be driven by lust. And still, beneath all the layers of lust Sebastian was attached to his master. And this attachment between them was even deeper than the bond that already tied them both for eternity until death will tear them apart. Well…until a certain demon will tear them apart. But for now…

"_Ahh…Sebastian!"_

48. A. Ciel blushed when Sebastian invented him to dance at the ball.

B. Season 1, episode 4

C. Ciel really hated to dance with Sebastian. It's not like he had to do this a lot, but those few times he actually danced with Sebastian were engraved into his mind in the most unpleasant way. It just really pissed the boy off when Sebastian invaded his personal space. Oh, how much he hated this warm body that moved in perfect sync with his. Oh, how much he despised those hands that held his waist so caringly and made him wonder about another parts of his body that could be enveloped by those welcoming hands. Oh, how much he detested that lingering ever-so-gentle smirk that wouldn't disappear from Sebastian's face. But what he hated the most was that annoying blush that would flush his face and neck every time he had to be so close to Sebastian.

49. A. Sebastian invaded Ciel's personal space in a very, well, interesting manner that made Ciel jump in his chair.

B. Season 1, episode 3

C. "Young master"

-"Ahck!" Ciel jumped in his chair when he found his butler's face millimeters from his own. "Sebastian! Didn't we talk about the subject of my personal space yesterday?! What did I tell you?"

-"I do remember you told me not to invade your personal space unless necessary. But I find our situation is quite fitting to the title of necessity." Spoke the demon smugly before diving down to meet Ciel's lips in a kiss.

50. A. In Sebastian's character song "Aru Shitsuji no Nichijou" he says: "When night's darkness has descended/I shall check the temperature of the bath water, splish-splash! /**Where would you like me to wash first? /...No, as much as it pains me, I'll have to say "no" to this spot.**" Gosh, so much pervy thoughts!

B. Check about it on wiki/Aru_Shitsuji_no_Nichijou

C. "It's time for your bath, young master."

The boy nodded at the butler's words and stood up from his chair in the study. When he entered the bathroom the tub was already filled with water. The butler assisted in taking the master's clothes off before Ciel stepped into the tub and sat down, not bothering to check the water's temperature, because he already knew it was perfect.

The butler started to wash the master's hair, and after it was clean Sebastian moved to the body of the boy, who sat with his back to him.

"Sebastian." The boy spoke.

-"Yes, young master?"

-"Lean down for a second."

Sebastian leaned down with puzzled expression on his face. He was still confused until Ciel circled his neck with his delicate hands and pulled the demon down, smashing their lips together. The butler was surprised greatly, but when his blown away mind returned to his head he had to try and disconnect his mouth from those wonderful lips, a move he could barely bring himself to do, even though he was one hell of a butler. Ciel was very persistent, and he applied more force on the butler's neck, keeping him in place. Sebastian resisted both to the master's hands and to his urge to continue and freed his neck from the master's grasp.

-"Young master" he said breathlessly "we can't do it. I'm your butler, after all. What would other people think?"

The master turned his face towards Sebastian, his eyes burning with anger and hurt. "And do you think I care?" he asked back. Sebastian couldn't help it. "Very well then, young master." He whispered before diving down to meet Ciel's divine lips again. They kissed hungrily, not caring about the awkward and uncomfortable position they were in. Ciel's hands tangled into Sebastian's jet black hair, as the last spread kisses all over Ciel's face, his hands cupping the boy's cheeks.

"Sebastian, touch me." The boy asked breathlessly.

-"Is that an order?"

The boys shook his head after thinking for a while. "No. This is a request." He answered.

-"Yes, my lord." the butler murmured happily moving his hands to the boy's body.

51. A. Sebastian clearly is teasing Ciel the entire page. So cute!

B. Volume 4, chapter 16, page 17

C. "Young master, today you will play a new piece, written by Arcongelo Corelli. Are you ready?"

The boy nodded and raised the bow to the violin. He played carefully, observing the notes on the page in front of him. He felt that something wasn't right, but he didn't want to stop playing until he knew what the cause for his strange feeling was.

"Young master, I'm afraid you're sliding the bow over one of the strings in a different way than you should. Please allow me to assist you." The butler, currently acting as a tutor spoke before approaching to the boy. He put his hands over Ciel's little ones and guided them to create the perfect sound. Sebastian suddenly noticed that his master's face seemed a bit pinker than it was before. Oh, could it be that his master is blushing? The butler grinned before leaning down and biting down softly on the boy's ear shell. "Hng?!" Ciel's face gave an expression of shock before he yelled trying to sound angry to give an excuse for the heavy blush that covered his entire face. "Sebastian, what the hell is that supposed to mean!? Cut it out at once!" Actually Ciel liked this feeling of being touched this way, but he could never show it to his tricky demon. Sebastian kept moving the boy's hands, not only continuing with the lesson, but also locking them so his master couldn't slap him if he wanted to. "My lord, I want to add something important to your knowledge: A true musician should be able to play in almost every situation and almost with every intrusion. I'm just trying to train you so your playing level will increase." With these words Sebastian returned to Ciel's ear shell and sucked on it gently, making his little master to try and stop the approving sounds his body tried to make.

"Is that including the intrusion of someone molesting you?" the boy retorted in more-or-less composed tone.

-"You hurt me, young master."

-"That doesn't contradicts the fact that you're molesting me."

-"And are you sure you really hate it, my lord?"

The boy didn't respond, only the violin interfering the silence of the room.

-"You know how the Russians say." Sebastian chuckled "Silence is a sign of agreement."

52. A. Is that a tiny bit of blush I see when Sebastian lifts Ciel to jump over the wall?

B. Volume 4, chapter 18 page 11

C. Ciel glared at his grinning butler from his place behind the desk. "Say, Sebastian," the younger of them spoke, "Why do you ALWAYS have to freakin' **jump** over different walls and run on **roofs** instead of finding a normal, comfortable route?"

-"I merely find it a quicker way to approach your goals, young master." The demon answered, pulling on his best 'I'm-a-mere-servant-who-just-wants-the-best-for-hi s-master' expression.

-"So you won't admit the real reason for insisting on carrying me though I have two normal, healthy legs even if I torture you? Don't say anything. You know perfectly that this 'I-just-want-to-be-the-best-butler' attitude won't fool me." The boy sighed. Sebastian remained silent. Finally Ciel waved his hand absently saying "You're dismissed."

The butler exited the study smirking to himself. Of course he had a real reason to carry his master. After all, it was a great opportunity to touch his cute master once again, wasn't it?

53. A. After Sebastian shut Ciel's mouth on page16, Ciel looked like blushing and recovering from shock on page 18.

B. Volume 4, chapter 18, page 16, 18

C. Yet again Ciel had a talk with his butler about the last's behavior. "Sebastian." The younger of them started, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you're trying to make me stop talking, or if to be less appropriate, shut up, could you find a better way to do it than pushing your filthy glove down my throat?"

Sebastian didn't bother to mention that he never pushed anything down Ciel's throat and he always made sure his gloves were as clean as possible. He just expressed his apologies and said he'll try to think of something better.

Ciel and Sebastian were running away from especially big group of criminals. Suddenly Sebastian noticed a little dark corner where they could hide. He gripped his master's hand and before the last could say something, Sebastian spun him around and into the corner, sealing Ciel's mouth with a kiss. When the demon decided his master was safe he de-attached his lips from the boy's. "What the hell was that?!" Ciel managed to choke out after he recovered from his shock, blushing furiously.

-"Young master, this was just a way to make sure you won't be heard. You yourself asked me to find a new way to do this, didn't you?" Sebastian smirked devilishly. "Y-Yeah, but now you're p-pushing your tongue down my throat!" Ciel exclaimed, stuttering a little.

-"And do you really mind?" Sebastian's rhetorical question rang through the air as the butler kissed his master once again.

54. A. Now Ciel clearly teases Sebastian by eating the frosting like that. Also you can see Ciel giving a very meaningful look on the third panel on page 24.

B. Volume 5, chapter 20 pages 23-24

C. "Today's snack was quite better than usually." The earl commented as he finished his afternoon snack. "Especially the frosting." He added after a while. "Why, thank you, my lord." the somewhat surprised butler answered. It occurred rarely that the earl would compliment his work. "Is there some extra frosting left?" Ciel asked, an idea popping into his mind.

-"Yes, I hadn't washed the dishes yet, so there is a little bit left."

-"Very well then." The earl smirked. "I think we could have some fun with it later." He stated licking his finger suggestively.

55. A. The opening song should have some connection to the anime, right? Therefore, the opening theme for the first season is "monochrome no kiss". Kiss-someone should kiss, right? Besides, there is this line: "you softly scoop me up and play with me on your upper lip". And with this sentence, Sebastian's lips are shown in a zoom. What do you think of that?

B. Opening theme of the first half of the first season.

C. "Kiss me, Sebastian, that's an order." The boy asked breathlessly. The demon obliged without a word. After the kiss ended Ciel laughed with not a single shade of humor in his voice and plopped down on his bed. "You do it only because that's an order, right? Oh how foolish of me!" he started laughing maniacally. He was going literally crazy from his love to Sebastian. A feeling that will never be answered, the boy mused in his head. "You're wrong, young master." Sebastian said quietly. "Oh really?" the boy grinned smugly. "Then prove me!" he threw at his butler, like what seemed playfully, but you could see how fake this playfulness was. The true things behind it were pleading and despair. Sebastian gladly dived down to meet his masters' lips again. It took Ciel a few seconds, but when the understanding that his feelings are answered sank in, the madness flew out and disappeared like it was never here. The boy weaved his delicate fingers through the butler's jet black hair, finally gaining belief into this powerful emotion called love.

56. A. Ciel gets jealous (kind of) when Madam Red started kneading Sebastian's ass.

B. Season 1, episode 2

C. As you know, Ciel hated showing any kind of weakness. This included jealousy. When his aunt, his freakin' AUNT started molesting his butler (who actually was his secret crush) he barely held himself from yelling "He's mine, bitch!" and tearing her hand away. Instead he coughed loudly and turned her attention back to himself. But what made him really irritated was Sebastian's teasingly twinkling eyes, which showed that now his secret love stopped being a secret.

57. A. Sebastian has a picture of Ciel in his room.

B. The closing song of the first half of the first season.

C. It turned out that the young master barely visited the servant's quarters, and never the specific rooms. This fact became very useful for a certain demon butler. He knew that there is not a slightest chance his young master will visit his room, and there's no doubt that he'll never ever even THINK of opening his closet. That's why Sebastian rarely used the closet as a place for clothes, using it more to create a portal to hell, hide kittens in the other half of it, (because who knows what might happen if suddenly hoards of kittens will suddenly be teleported to hell…) and the main use: the place to keep the collection of his little obsession. The collection was mainly made of pictures, but there also a few objects that once belonged to his little love, who was…no other than the young master himself. So one day when Sebastian went on his merry way towards his room to start his daily session of admiring and drooling over the pictures and the objects he suddenly heard an almost inhuman howl coming from his room: "SEBASTIAN! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU SHAMELESS SCUM!" From only the rage that seeped and spread on a radius of a few meters Sebastian knew he got himself into an enormous trouble. He rushed to his room, trying desperately to keep his composure. When he barged into his room he saw Ciel, completely red from embarrassment and rage, sitting in a big pile of his own photos, surrounded by at least thirty kittens. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" the earl screeched at his shocked butler. "These are kittens I found, my lord." Sebastian asked, paling if it was even possible. "I'm not talking about the hideous fur balls, you idiot! What is that?!" Ciel yelled and threw at Sebastian a few pictures. "Well…" Sebastian stammered, barely holding himself from rushing to straighten the somewhat crumpled pictures. "This is sick and perverted, you know? How dare you to think of me in such a way?! How dare you taking photos of me when I'm not aware you- you-pedophile!" Ciel already wasn't screeching, but his voice was still quite high-pitched. "Dispose of them at once, and I don't want to EVER see such a thing again, am I understood?!" Ciel finished his furious tirade and marched away proudly, at least as proudly as he could with a beet red face and somewhat wobbling legs.

Sebastian of course hid the pictures once again, since what his master said wasn't an order (for his great luck). The poor butler marked this day as the worst in his life, until later that day, when he put away his master's laundry he found a few of his handkerchiefs he believed disappeared from his room in his master's closet, hidden well behind a little temple that was dedicated to him.

58. A. It looks like the servants find Ciel's and Sebastian's position very cute when Sebastian carries Ciel

B. Season 1, episode 2.

C. Usually, when the three servants had some free time they would gather in the kitchen, drink some tea and talk about different topics. Today was no different. The servants (except for Tanaka, who had some business to attend) sat around the table and drank their tea. Somehow the conversation came to their young master and Sebastian. "Do you think there is some kind of s special bond between master Ciel and Mister Sebastian?" Finny wondered out loud. "Hm, I don' know." Bard shrugged his shoulders. Mei-Rin nodded. Her crush over Sebastian whispered her to stand up and object, but her smart part shushed it. "Well, if ya ask me, master Ciel is fonder of Mister Sebastian than of Miss Elizabeth." Bard added thoughtfully. Mei-Rin didn't know what has gotten into her, but she blurted out blushing crimson "They could make a cute couple."

59. A. Sebastian arranges Ciel's favorite roses (a.k.a. doing something to please Ciel).

B. Season 1, episode 1

C. Sunshine shined through the windows of the Phantomhive mansion, reflecting on various pieces of decorations. A groan sounded from the wide king-sized bed as a little figure stirred under the covers. Bluish-grey mop of hair was raised from the pillow and little delicate hands brushed occasional locks from the pale still sleep-hazed face. A yawn followed as the boy stretched, humming in satisfaction at the little pops that came from his bones. When he opened his multi-colored drowsy eyes the first thing he saw was a giant bouquet of white roses, his favorite flowers. When he glanced around the room he was surprised to discover that his whole room was colored wonderful white by more than thousand roses, each of the flowers emitting a delightful aroma the boy liked so much. Ciel just sat in his bed, unable to get used to the amazing sight. A knock sounded on the door, and the butler entered, his black attire giving an ironic contrast to the pure-white room. "What is this, Sebastian?" a voice laced with curiosity and awe interrupted the morning silence. The butler kneeled by the side of the bed and took out of his pocket another white rose. And this rose was the most beautiful of them all, since it presented sheer perfection. "Happy Valentine's day, Ciel."

60. A. Sebastian told Ciel they should leave time for fun and games later, and it was said quite suggestively. Also, Ciel averted is eyes after that. Well, it raises some…thoughts.

B. Season 1, episode 1

C. "You seem bored, young master." The tall demon butler commented one evening.

Ciel averted his eyes from the carriage window, and focused them on Sebastian. "I suggest we play a game, my lord." The tricky demon continued, eyes gleaming, and his grin showing slightly pointed teeth. The demon's offer seemed to interest the young earl. "And you suggest we'll play…?"

The demon smirked, and in less than a flash he had his master pinned under him and pushed into the plush seat. "I suggest we play the game called 'who can keep from moaning for the longest time period'. What do you say, my lord?" The demon grinned down to his tomato-red faced master. "Bring it on." The master of games smirked, same blush still present on his face.

**I hope you enjoyed! See you soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The usual: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! And for the warnings: This contains spoilers, OOC, boyxboy, strong language, and some explicit themes. You've been warned. Oh, and if you disagree with something you might want to start a polite discussion and not a gigantic typical internet-fight. **

61. A. Sebastian said Ciel is adorable. HA!

B. Volume 9, page 121

C. The young and the older demons lie in the same bed, back to chest after a particularly passionate night. "Say it again." A sleepy voice mumbled from under the covers. "I love you, Ciel" a deeper voice rumbled into the younger demon's ear.

-"Again."

-"I love you, Ciel. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. You are my loveable, adorable kitten. You make me feel things I've never felt. I love you so, so much." With these words Sebastian pulled his young lover to his chest and rested his chin on top of Ciel's hair, planting a kiss into it. A pause followed, and then a little voice whispered into the dark of the bedroom "I love you too, Sebastian."

62. Another very fond look that proves that Sebastian cares about Ciel.

B. Volume 9, page 126

C. Ciel was never aware of it, but Sebastian always watched him. And in these little special moments the demon allowed his ever present mask to slip off and reveal his true emotions. At first it was interest, and then it was slight annoyance. As time passed it became puzzling, then affection and finally love. Once Ciel caught him staring, and it was quite an embarrassing moment. But Ciel wasn't mad at him. Why, he even bothered to smile weakly. And now Sebastian knew his feelings are answered. All he had to do was just ask.

63. A. Ciel was very concerned when Sebastian "died". He was really desperate. (I don't care it was just a play, since as a true fangirl I'm sure there was a smidgeon of truth in it.)

B. Volume 9, pages 143-145

C. As the boy faked his crying over Sebastian's chest he actually held in his laughter. Those fools really believed that his butler died? How expected from such low minded people. As the "body" was taken away, and he pretended to fight Mei-Rin, he wondered if it will ever be possible to pull off such an operation if he'll get tired of this place. He already formed a love affair with Sebastian, and both knew the demon won't be able to eat the boy's soul. So Ciel wondered, would he ever will go down the stairs and find Sebastian "dead" again, if he'll say he's tired of this place? Will it be possible that the same night the demon will crawl into his room and ask "bocchan?" with his special smirk? Will the demon then wrap his hands around him and lift him in such a familiar style and take him away away away…? And will Sebastian turn him into a demon so they could stay for eternity together? He hoped it will happen one day. He hoped.

64. A. Sebastian had quite the mixed feelings when he covered Ciel in a blanket.

B. "Welcome to the Phantomhives" OVA

C. "To cover or not cover?" that was the question. To show or not show the tiny bit of affection? To uncover his mask and show that he cares, or not to do so? If he will, he'll show how weak he is in fact. If he won't, he will never win the boy. "Mmmm…Sebastian" mumbled said boy in his sleep. The demon's features softened and he gradually covered the boy with the blanket.

65. A. Sebastian scared off the writer just so he'll write another novel that Ciel really liked: aka he did it for Ciel!

B. Volume 11 page 71

C. "Why did you do that?"

-"Did what, young master?"

-"Did you have to scare him off?"

-"Well, what was left for me to do, young master? After all, you liked his last novel, didn't you?"

-"And then what?"

-"Then, we will be able to enjoy his new novel together. Oh, is that blush I see?"

-"Shut up!"

66. A. Sebastian admires Ciel!

B. Volume 11 page 43

C. Inspired by a fanart by madelezabeth from deviantart ( favourites/50512733?offset=72#/art/I-think-you-re-beautiful-300670960?_sid=52d1ea10)

"You're so beautiful, young master."

-"Sebastian, please stop it." The boy stood in front of the full length mirror, in nothing but a pure white towel around his waist. He wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to meet the eyes of the boy in the mirror. All his pride and arrogance were gone away in the little moments he stood like this after his bathing. "Who told you such lies, young master?" Gloved hands rested on the boy's shoulders. Ciel didn't answer. "I see. You have no idea how wrong you are, young master. I admire each and every part of you, soul, heart and body. Here." The demon's hand moved to trace an old scar on the boy's chest, eliciting a shiver from the boy. "And here." The demon's voice rumbled gently into the boy's ear as he moved to the boy's hand before bringing it to his mouth and kissing it tenderly, earning a gasp. "And here as well." The demon's hand caressed the brand Ciel was marked by when he was ten, gaining more shivers. "And especially here" the demon turned the boy's face around before kissing the purple, marked eye. A loud sob followed, and the slightly fogged mirror reflected a twelve-year-old boy who clung to the man clad in black.

67. A. There must be a reason why Ciel wanted to search for something ALL over Sebastian, including his body, right?

B. Volume 11, page 49

C. Ciel licked his lips. How tasty was this particular cake he just ate. Sebastian really worked hard today didn't he? Such a sweet, sweet taste, and yet not sweet enough to make you want to throw up. Ciel wondered what other things Sebastian could do with his hands. Or…perhaps were his hands, no, his whole body, sweet as well? Oh, he'll just wait until tonight. The boy made a little sound of "heh" as he gradually rose from his chair. After all, a demon's body, who is connected to you through a Faustian contract is completely yours, isn't it? Besides, such a good work required a reward.

68. A. Ciel seems to fall and jump into Sebastian's arms, isn't he?

B. season 2, episode 4, season 1, episode 5

C. "That's it" the boy who stood on the roof thought. "If he'll catch me, he'll prove his loyalty to me. If I fall, well then, maybe I'm better off dead." He thought with pain. He took a deep breath and made one single step into the abyss of darkness that lied in front of him. As he fell, the only thing that was running through his head was the name of his butler's name. The boy closed his eyes and a lone tear found its way from his eye, through all the promises not to cry. His eyelids flew open as he felt a familiar body heat, and a low voice rumbled gently into his ear "Why you insist on falling down and leaving me behind, even though I care for you, young master?" The boy didn't answer. He just curled into fetal position and pressed himself closer to the broad chest, clutching the silky fabric in between his fragile fingers.

69. A. Couldn't you see in what ANGIUSH was Sebastian when Ciel was at Claude's? (Well, maybe I'm overreacting)

B. Season 2, episode 9

C. _Sebastian's P.O.V: _ Oh young master. You have absolutely no idea about how much I crave you. Why do you think I'm putting up this much of a fight for you? It's not because of the soul. It's because I love you, genuinely and dearly. Haven't I told Claude that the thought of anyone else but me laying a finger on my master disgusts me? I love young mas-no, Ciel. I love you, and I regret deeply my decision not to tell you. But I swear, in the moment you will be free from the web of that disgusting spider I will tell you and we will spend eternity together.

70. A. Angela's offer sounded very good, and yet Sebastian said he won't leave his master.

B. Season 1, episode 20

C. Sebastian stood in front of an over-exposed psychotic witch girl, who had Ciel captive. "Now then, Sebastian" she drawled out his name seductively "you can either take the brat or have me." She put a finger in her mouth suggestively. "Remember, I won't press you to a certain choice, it is all up to you, but think about what you may lose if you make the wrong choice."

The demon looked at his master and then at the girl. A fine body, devilish promising gaze and a playful smirk on one cup of the scales. On the other side he saw a pale, bruised, sickly-looking boy. He didn't have to think. He moved towards his choice. "This is my choice." He said quietly and hugged the bound little body to him, breathing in Ciel's scent.

71. A. Sebastian caught Ciel so teasingly, and it looks as if he's almost groping Ciel's ass. With that goes the very displeased look Sebastian throws at Elizabeth.

B. Volume 12, page 152-153

C. "Come ooooooonnn, Ciel! Just one more shop! Please?" Elizabeth's too-pitched voice made heads turn.

-"I'm sorry, Lizzy, but I have a very urgent business to take care of. Next time, I promise." Ciel spoke patiently. He had spent the whole day running around from one shop to another and hearing nothing but squeals and cries from his fiancée. "Ugh, fine." The blonde finally put up with the fact that Ciel was a busy businessman and let go of the tight grip she had on Ciel's arm.

When Ciel and his faithful butler walked away Sebastian murmured quietly "My, my, today you really outdid yourself, young master. Your patience limit has certainly increased."

-"Shut up." The earl hissed at him somewhat angrily.

-"Such behavior calls for reward, bocchan." Sebastian continued to muse. Ciel just blushed in response, remembering what Sebastian meant by "rewarding".

72. A. In the "Alice in Wonderland" OVA Ciel was staring at Sebastian's…ahem, backside for some reason. One wouldn't do it unless he checks the other person out, right?

B. Alice in Wonderland OVA

C. "Hmm…Sebastian sure looks nice today." Ciel thought to himself as he secretly observed Sebastian with his eyes hidden behind a book he didn't even bother to read. Queen Victoria decided that lately "her dear watchdog" was putting too much stress upon himself, so she decided to send Ciel to a resort. Right now Ciel was seated in a sunbed, hidden under a big umbrella his faithful butler brought so the boy's sensitive skin won't get sunburned. He sighed to himself inwardly. "Who am I kidding? He looks just this good like in any other day. Though…" he continued to think "he never shows any skin, even if it is just the arms." The earl got to the conclusion he has to see his hot butler's skin, and he wants to see it now. "Sebastian." Ciel said not too loudly. "I wish to swim and you will accompany me. Don't forget to wear something suiting for swimming."

-"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed with a well-too-knowing smirk on his face.

73. A. When Sebastian and Ciel hid in Beast's trunk Sebastian was right in between Ciel's legs, even though he could find any other position, since he's one hell of a butler.

B. Volume 6, page 162

C. "S-Sebastian! Get your hands off of me you-"

-"Shh…my lord, they might hear us."

-"Don't breath like this into my ear damn it! You know tha-"

-"My lord, please be quiet."

This little quarrel was going on in a simple wooden box at an English port. The queen assigned Ciel to find out who stole part of the cargo that was shipped into India and since the diplomatic discussions failed, the earl and his faithful butler had to act boldly once again. Right now they were seated in a rather uncomfortable box in order to get on the ship and catch the criminal red handed. The problem was that due to Sebastian's large form and long limbs they had to huddle very close and bend their bodies into queer angles. Right now Sebastian's hands were wrapped around the little earl who particularly sat in his lap and wasn't happy one bit about that. The main thing that bothered him was the too-close for his taste proximity to his butler.

-"My lord, I deeply apologize but this is the most comfortable position I could find."

-"I know, but-"

-"Are you blushing, my lord?" Ciel cursed inwardly Sebastian's demonic skill to see in the dark. "Of course not! What are you exactly implying?" he lied. The answer was a deep chuckle that sent shivers down Ciel's spine. "Now, now, I can tell that you're lying, my lord. There are heat waves going off of your face." The demon touched gently Ciel's cheek. The boy was too shocked to respond. "As well as your neck." Sebastian continued as he moved his hand to slide down to Ciel's neck. The earl swatted away the hands that wandered along his body. "Stop this nonsense immediately!" he hissed angrily. Sebastian smirked smugly in the dark. "There is also something…down there that I can also feel."

Unfortunately for the mission the angry and embarrassed shriek "Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaannn!" turned the entire ship worker's attention towards the extra-heavy wooden box.

74. A. Yana Toboso wanted to turn kuroshitsuji into yaoi/ shounen-ai, but her editor didn't let her. Therefore, there is a lot of fanservice.

B. I don't really have proper evidence, but I've heard about it from two different sources.

C. (Set in the world of "The making of Kuroshitsuji II" OVA) Ciel was bored. He had nothing to do for now because he already filmed all of his parts for today. Yet he had to stay in the studio since Sebastian, who was also his personal driver, still had some work to do. The blue-eyed boy decided to just wander around the studio. Eventually he came to the script-writer's room and entered. He came closer to the main desk and read with interest the labels on the different wooden drawers. A certain label caught the boy's attention and he opened the luckily unlocked drawer. "Rejected scripts…interesting, what those crazy people wanted us to do…" he thought. He pulled out the first booklet his hand touched and began to read. The more he read the more his face turned a redder shade. At some point he couldn't bare it anymore and shut the booklet angrily before letting go of it. "T-those perverts! What the hell d-did they think to themselves?! Good thing that a-awful s-script got rejected!" he said out loud, stuttering from the shock. "Though…" he pondered "I'm curious how it can feel to do all the things I just read." The abandoned script continued lie on the floor, "Kuroshitsuji-yaoi variation" written on it with big black letters.

**Sorry for the unusually short chapter. Also, I have an announcment: Right now I'm PAUSING with this story. I want to wait until the next volume will arrive (I already ordered it! :D) because I really prefer turning over pages rather than clicking on the mouse. Please accept my deepest apologies, and I promise I'm pausing, NOT ABANDONING. Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Waaaaahhhhhh! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai! I don't even have an excuse! Sorry! **

**Thank you all followers and faviroters, I really appriciate it. I swear that many times my mind nagged about "your readers are waiting, you heartless lazy girl". **

**Now, for the usual warnings and disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. CONTAINS SPOILERS, SOME SEXUAL CONTENT (NOTHING TOO EXPLICIT, THOUGH), STRONG LANGUAGE, MALEXMALE AND OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER). **

**Just one last thing, something my readers already know: I'm a fangirl (duh). Therefore I dream. That means that I just make up theories, and I do not claim that any of my ideas are true solid facts. Therefore there is no use to set up a huge fight. I trust that you all are intelligent people who can argue politely if they don't like something. **

**Thank you all once again!**

75. A. After Ciel returned with Sebastian he didn't show any emotions towards Lizzy as he used to do before the fire.

B. In volume 13, compare page 9 to pages 14-15

C. Ciel's P.O.V.

When she hugged me for the first time after the catastrophe I felt nothing. Not a single thing. It wasn't even a hollow feeling or something cold. It was literally nothing. Empty space. All the love I bore for her once had burned with the fire and the ashes had dispersed in the evil cult.

But when HE hugs me I feel complete. I feel fire and ice mixing together, flowers and thorns caressing and ripping my skin all together, as if I ran through a rosebush.

People say I'm cold, even to the remaining of my family. Could it be all that I felt for them had transferred right into my demon? He robs me not only of my soul, but of my feelings as well.

76. A. Not only that Sebastian absolutely despises Lizzy, he's also jealous when she talks to Ciel and makes him say things.

B. Volume 13, pages 25-27

C. Sebastian watched angrily as the blonde girl and his young master played some silly language game. "How dare her?" he thought. Lizzy clapped her hands and laughed cheerfully as she won once again. Sebastian frowned. "Such a shame she doesn't, and shouldn't, know about my own private game of words with bocchan." He sighed mentally. Perhaps he'll have to remind Ciel of their game, known also as "Like hell I will beg you to do this!"

77. A. Ciel is clearly blushing here when Sebastian lifts him.

B. Volume 13, page 27

C. There was one secret that Ciel Phantomhive will keep for himself forever. That secret is he's not a little innocent kid anymore. That's why when Sebastian lifted him in the air Ciel often daydreamed about the strong hands that held him. How it would feel if these hands touched him in different places?

The young earl was quite surprised when he noticed the hands that held him remembered to change the places they touched every time. "Doesn't matter" he thought to himself "More knowledge about how that feels for me".

What he didn't know was that Sebastian had a very rare gift: mind-reading.

78. A. And to continue statement number 76: Sebastian looked as "finally I shut that girl up" when he hit Lizzy over the head

B. Volume 13, page 31

C. Sebastian watched with loath in his eyes how Elizabeth blabbered once again about something concerning pink material. He hated her, hated her with all the soul he didn't have. The demon had this loathing towards the girl not only because she was annoying, too hyperactive and took Ciel away from him. Sebastian saw how Lady Elizabeth just drowned all the energy from his master, like a parasite, leaving nothing but a hole of straining tiredness. It looks as if the energy of the boy fed the hyperactivity of the girl. The butler just couldn't stand and not protect his master.

Sebastian cleared his throat and addressed to the blonde, wearing his usual charming smirk "Lady Elizabeth, as much as we all enjoy your presence here, I'm afraid to inform you that my master's bedtime is drawing near and he has a very long day tomorrow." The girl nodded hastily and was gone in a flutter of pink fabric the next moment.

Ciel said nothing. He stood up from the couch tiredly and went towards the door of the drawing room. Just before he exited completely he turned around and said gratefully "Thank you, Sebastian."

79. A. When Viscount Druitt talked about Ciel's mouth Sebastian said "I understand how you feel", therefore, he was jealous.

B. Volume 13, page 53

C. Sebastian liked every part of Ciel. His thin arms and legs which were very flexible in some mysterious way, and wrapped around him in moments of heat. His little pink mouth that could turn into a greedy cavern when gnawing on all kinds of sweets, including Sebastian's fingers. And mostly his beautiful eyes: one blue and innocent, resembling Ciel's past life and one purple, resembling that the boy will always be his and only his.

It's not surprising then that Sebastian was extremely irritated when others touched Ciel, even if it was a simple business handshake. He thought that all those filthy humans have no right to touch this wonderful creature, created from thirst for revenge. "At least they don't have the privilege of seeing and touching my mark that bonds the boy only to me." the demon thought.

80. A. As I see it Sebastian was thrown into real fury when Undertaker grabbed Ciel, and he rushed unnecessarily fast to get Undertaker's hands off his precious Ciel.

B. Volume 13, pages 121-123

C. "Don't you dare!" Sebastian yelled furiously as he saw the criminal pressing his unconscious master to himself. "Oh? Losing your control, butler?" mocked him the criminal from his height on the wall. He turned the boy's face to him and caressed the porcelain cheek sweetly with a hideous grin stretching his face. That was it. Sebastian's pupils dilated into thin lines and he felt his fangs grow sharp. With an animalistic scream he sprang onto the wall and killed the man with a single blow to the head. Sebastian caught his falling master and whispered "wake up, bocchan." The boy's eyelids fluttered gently and he opened is eyes. "S-Sebastian?" he asked quietly.

-"I'm here, my lord." The boy looked away. "For a moment I thought you will really be too late." he whispered. "I love you, Sebastian" the earl said and turned to kiss his butler.

81. A. The way their hands try to reach each other is really desperate, especially when Ciel's scream is thrown into the mix.

B. Volume 13, pages 123-126

C. "No! Sebastian!" Ciel's frightful scream rang in the air as the grim reapers William sent surrounded the demon and dragged him away as two others held the boy down. He struggled uselessly and could only watch as Sebastian tried to get all the reapers off of him. In a desperate moment he yelled as loudly as he could "This is an order, dispose of them and stay alive!" His master's words gave Sebastian more strength, and with a few enormous efforts he gave the reapers had to retreat. The boy and the demon ran to each other and embraced, clinging to each other as if it was the last time.

82. A. It looks as Sebastian is very interested in Ciel the moment they meet.

B. Volume 13, pages 128-130

C. "What an interesting boy…" mused the newly-named demon Sebastian. His new child master was fast asleep, and the butler remained by his side as he was told. "Such a strong spirit in a little body" he thought as he observed the petite frame of the boy. The demon unconsciously slid one hand into the ash-blue hair and wove his fingers through it silently. The demon felt weird. He felt as if the bond deepens, and it won't be a usual contract as the contracts he has experienced before. "Time will tell" he murmured and inhaled the delicious smell of the boy.

83. A. Sebastian said Ciel is the one. I know, I know, he meant something else according to the circumstances, but can't a fangirl at least dream?

B. Volume 13, page 134

C. The demon looked at all the people who gathered in the space where the sacrifice was held. Such filthy humans, masking their natural stink with flowery and oriental perfumes. They wish for power, don't they? Someone already yelled his wish at him, a foolish old man who wanted eternal youth. But the call that reached him in hell wasn't coming from him. It was someone else. Such disgusting humans, taking credit for things they don't do. His eyes stopped on a boy held in a cage. The boy was all bloody, slim and pale. "He's the one." the demon thought. His red eyes met the blue gaze of the boy and the demon smirked. "He's definitely the one." Demons rarely have any emotional bonds, but if they do, they have it only once.

84. A. Ciel asked for power unlike anyone else, but Sebastian could put his mark anywhere on the body and then betray him. And still, Sebastian marked Ciel's eye, knowing all along that this connection binds him most powerfully to the boy.

B. Volume 13, pages 136-137

C. "The more conspicuous its location, the greater the power you will be able to wield." Sebastian told Ciel the day he was summoned. What Sebastian didn't say though, was the following: The mark bonds not only the demon to the human, but also the human to the demon. And the more conspicuous the mark is, the stronger the bond is. That means both demon and human are bonded to each other with great power. There is a reason I chose to bond myself to you and you to myself with the maximum power a mark can provide, little Phantomhive.

85. A. Yet again a soft expression coming from Sebastian. Also, notice how Ciel's eyes are twinkling.

B. Volume 13, page 141-142

C. "Hey, Sebastian."

-"Yes, my lord?"

The boy blushed a little at the deep voice of his butler. "I hope you really meant what you said last night." he said with his nose buried in some book to avoid looking at his butler. Sebastian chuckled with his hand held to his mouth. He came closer to his master and took away his book. The other hand crept to cup his young master's cheek. "Of course I did, my Ciel." he whispered and leaned down to kiss the boy.

86. A. If you look closely, Ciel is blushing, especially his left cheek.

B. Volume 13, page 155

C. At first it was really awkward to be bathed by Sebastian. He was still a stranger for him, and his touch wasn't the touch Ciel experienced from Tanaka. Instead of old calloused fingers he was touched by smooth thin digits, and it felt weird. It took time to get used to Sebastian for the boy, and he accepted it as a challenge. Eventually, he succeeded, for he was Phantomhive, a stubborn boy who will not say no to a challenge. Afterwards there was a time of lull where Ciel just fell into the routine of hands sliding and rubbing his body when bathing. As he grew and matured he started feeling weird around Sebastian, especially when it was bathing time. He took it as a challenge as well, but he failed to sit still every time Sebastian touched him, and it frustrated the boy greatly. He became much more irritated and barely succeeded to keep his temper. When Sebastian asked if something is wrong Ciel lashed out at him, telling him that it is none of his business. When it was time to bath again Ciel couldn't hold himself any longer and keep himself silent, so he turned around crashed his lips with Sebastian. He was surprised when his butler kissed him back instead of flinching away. Ciel moaned as a tongue snaked into his mouth and grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his dress shirt. They kissed and kissed, losing track of time. When Sebastian finally recalled his master's schedule he pulled back weaving his fingers once again through the bluish-grey hair. "Young master" he said a little breathlessly "I regret to inform you we will have to continue these activities tomorrow, you have to get enough sleep hours." Ciel looked at his butler, whose upper half was drenched with water from the bath. "This is an order" he murmured as he leaned to Sebastian's face again "continue what we're doing and go even further, until I fall asleep."

-"Yes, my lord." The all-too-glad answer followed.

87. A. Ciel looks really wide-eyed and a little scared from his and Sebastian's close proximity. Besides…where is Sebastian's second hand, the one that doesn't hold Ciel's face?

B. Volume 13, page 158

C. "What the hell is he doing?!" Ciel thought, scared from how close his new butler leaned in. He felt something creeping on his inner thigh and looked down. Sebastian's hand was creeping to an unmistakable target. "Please, no…" thought Ciel as his eyes widened and all the traumas he got from the time he was held captive flooded his mind. He whimpered miserably and surrendered to what his demon told him to do. With a final victorious smirk Sebastian removed his hand from the boy, feeling a tinge of regret at that. He was, after all, a demon who knew everything about the seven deadly sins including lust. His fingers twitched a bit, but he forced himself to keep his emotions down. He wanted this boy to be strong, not even more broken. Sebastian knew Ciel was already his, and yet he wanted to make this bond deeper. Surrendering to his lust right now won't help him to accomplish his goal.

88. A. A really cute scene, where Sebastian is very nice and soft to Ciel and Ciel actually shows some kind of gratitude accompanied by cute faces.

B. Volume 13, pages 165-167

C. "Young master, breakfast is ready." The black-clad butler announced as he entered with the food cart into the dining room. "For today's meal we have a light vegetable omelet, made with the finest goat milk. As for the tea, today's tea is Ceylon. Would you like a toast or a raspberry scone?" Sebastian asked, though he knew the answer. A scone. His bocchan always chose scones for breakfast. But as a high class butler of the Phantomhive family he always had to ask.

As predicted, Ciel chose a scone. He dug into the omelet with his fork and sent the yellow piece into his mouth. His eyes widened with surprise at the divine taste, but being the arrogant earl he was he returned his usual bored expression immediately. Only when he stood up from his table and was already half-way through the door he said quietly without looking back "Today's meal was rather good, Sebastian."

89. A. Ciel is trembling and blushing a little. Perhaps a swat to the hands is not the only punishment Sebastian has in store…

B. Volume 14, page 9

C. "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, my lord." Sebastian sighed. He was wearing his glasses, an unmistakable sign right now he was in tutor-mode. "What I told you about completing all of your assignments before three PM?" he asked in reproach. Ciel huffed in response, closed his eyes and held out his hands. "Apparently, hitting you on the hands doesn't give you a good lesson at all." Sebastian pondered as he tapped the corner of his mouth with his index finger. "Huh?" Ciel opened his eyes cautiously. "I guess another punishment is required for you, my lord." Sebastian said at last, and Ciel didn't like the tone of his vice at all. Sebastian sat down on a chair and beckoned Ciel with a finger. The boy got closer hesitantly. "Closer, young master" the black-clad demon purred, a grin showing itself on his features. The boy stood within half a meter from his butler. "That won't do" Sebastian sighed. The next moment Ciel was snatched away from his place and placed unceremoniously onto the demon's lap. "What the-?!" the boy yelled before he jolted in pain as Sebastian's gloved hand collided with his bottom with a crack. "AH! Sebastian!" Ciel cried. Tears came to his eyes, tears of pain and humiliation. He wasn't treated like this since he was five years old. "Stop!" he cried as once again the mighty hand came down. Unfortunately for him Sebastian had no intention to stop.

When Sebastian was satisfied Ciel was already a trembling mass in his lap. "Shh…young master" the demon whispered and hugged the crying boy to his chest. He rocked from side to side until the sobs ceased and the fingers stopped gripping his jacket too forcefully. Sebastian kissed the boys forehead and petted his hair. "Now then, finish your assignments on time, will you?" he asked with a smile. Ciel nodded grimly and got off Sebastian. A strange feeling stirred inside of him. He didn't like the spanking itself, but he enjoyed the tender kiss and the way Sebastian petted his hair. The boy sniffed once more and went to do his papers, already thinking of ways to get back at his butler, as well as ways to make Sebastian pet his hair and kiss him more.

**Whew, another chapter is ready! Sorry again for the delay everyone, I already have all the reasons for the next chapter, I just need to write the drabbles! I'll try harder, I promise. By the way, guess what? The next translated to English volume is published in October! I look forward to that, because it means more chapters as well as a student!Ciel and teacher!Sebastian. **


End file.
